


a ride that's smoother than a limousine

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: I know what I need and I need it fast [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex in a Car, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, Wet Clothing, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Lynch and Parrish had gone out drinking together, and now they found themselves in the parking lot behind a sleazy bar outside of Henrietta, Ronan's jacket and Adam's hoodie both lost in the process of getting absolutely wasted.





	a ride that's smoother than a limousine

  
Lynch and Parrish had gone out drinking together, and now they found themselves in the parking lot behind a sleazy bar outside of Henrietta, Ronan's jacket and Adam's hoodie both lost in the process of getting absolutely wasted.  
  
"Ronan, what the fuck..." slurred Adam, putting his hands on his head in a drunken attempt to shield himself from the rain.  
  
Ronan took one glance at him and laughed, eventually fishing out the car keys and stumbling over to the car, leaning against it, arm slung over the roof. Rain dripped down his neck, and the water made his black tank top stick to his skin. The same went for Adam's white top, clinging on and (Ronan definitely noticed) almost completely showed off the skin underneath.  
  
Adam tugged at it, which did nothing except make it cling differently.  
  
"Ronan, it's wet." He pouted slightly and fell forward, catching himself before he slumped against his boyfriend. "Open the car."  
  
Ronan pretended to think about it. "But it's so nice out."  
  
His hand found Adam's jaw, and he traced a line along it with his index finger, tugging the boy's face closer to his own. Adam went with him, his cheeks tinted pink. "You're nice out."  
  
"Well, you’re nice in. I mean... eh, I dunno. I want you..."  
  
It was almost a moan. Adam wasn't sure until Ronan leaned in to kiss his neck, repeating the noise as he pushed him against the car door, the cool wet metal sending spikes of discomfort- yet excitement- up the boy's back.  
  
Adam felt a shiver run up his spine, and he wasn't sure if it was from the cold, or from Ronan. He tilted his head back, using his hand to tease where the edges of the tattoo crept up along the man's neck. "Mm...."  
  
Ronan's hand fumbled around Adam's hips, leaving the boy confused until he reached past him to open the car door. He pulled Adam to the side and sat into the driver's seat, letting out a sigh. "Dryyyy...." he drawled.  
  
Adam whined and tugged at his arm. "I'm wet."  
  
"Then si'down..."  
  
Adam blinked, confused, before climbing onto Ronan's lap.  
  
_Slam._

The car door was shut, and Ronan's hands found Adam's hips, the only sounds being the pitter patter of rain outside and the panting of the two freezing cold boys. Adam shivered and then fumbled, taking the key and shoving it in the ignition. "Heater."  
  
"Want you..." mumbled Ronan.  
  
Adam kissed at Ronan's temple, trailing them down towards his neck. "Too cold..."  
  
Ronan groaned, moving to lean and push the chair back, before hitting the button for the car heater and turning it up to the max. "Mmh..."  
  
Adam groaned as the heat started to fill the car, and he peeled off his wet shirt quickly. Then, he leaned in to kiss Ronan, sliding their lips together.

Ronan smiled in the kiss, a goofy Ronan-Lynch-in-love smile, that turned into a smirk. His hands took their time until they found the front of Adam's jeans, popping the top button. Adam shuddered and lifted his hips so Ronan could have better access. Ronan began to tug the pants down, before he did a double take and laughed, going a bright red.  
  
His boyfriend had gone commando.  
  
"Must be freezing..."  
  
Adam nodded and whined, low in his throat, his cock starting to harden from Ronan's hands so close by. Ronan tugged them down fully. Honestly, he would describe his boyfriend’s cock as pretty. It wasn’t too thick but the stiff, uncut length curved up slightly, beads of pre-come glistening at the tip. He discarded his boyfriend's pants, casting them off to the passenger seat. His hand moved quickly and wrapped around Adam's cock, giving a tug. Adam hissed and then bucked into his hand, tightening his grip on Ronan's shoulders. Ronan gave him a smirk. He was such a damn tease. He whined. "You're wearing too much, Lynch."  
  
He moved down, ass pressing to his boyfriend’s jeans. He could feel his erection through the jeans, poking right between his cheeks. He mouthed at his neck, teeth scraping the skin.  
  
"Glove box, love."  
  
Adam nodded and reached to get the lube, smearing it on his fingers before reaching behind himself. "Fuck, cold."  
  
"Let me."  
  
Ronan's hands were shaky, and he pressed the lube against Adam's ass, pushing in slightly. Adam made a soft noise that went straight to Ronan's cock as he pushed down against Ronan's hand. The boy's finger pushed in properly, and he looked at his boyfriend. “Mmh, tight.”  
  
Adam whined and pushed his ass down more. "Less clothes, Ro."  
  
"Soon."  
  
Ronan continued to stretch his boyfriend, coaxing filthy sounds from him, until he reached three fingers, and pulled out abruptly. Adam groaned at the loss, and then let out a desperate noise. "Ronan..."  
  
"Yes, y-yes..."  
  
Ronan undid his jeans, tugging them down to his ankles. His cock was pushing viciously against his loose cotton boxers, and he pushed those down too. His cock slapped against the damp material of his tank top. Adam glanced down at it. Goddamn did he have a well-endowed boyfriend. His cock was thicker, longer, without a curve but instead a throbbing tip. He lifted himself up so his ass could rest against in comfortably, Ronan moaning longingly at the contact.  
  
"Do I- condom, have, need?"  
  
Adam eagerly moved his hips, pushing his ass down against Ronan's cock and rocking his hips gently, whimpering at the friction. "Somewhere... wallet?"  
  
Ronan helplessly searching for the wallet in Adam's belongings, pushing things all over the place until the jeans were now lost on the floor beneath the passenger seat. Adam didn't wait, reaching back to grip Ronan's cock as he pushed back onto it, grinding it against his ass. Ronan tightening his grip on the pants beside him. "A-ah-"  
  
"Your cock feels so good, Ro..." He looked like a whore, his own member hard and leaking against Ronan's stomach. Adam felt his boyfriend leak against his ass. He moved his hands to tug at Ronan's vest. "Off."  
  
"No. I'd like to leave something to the ima-imagin-im..."  
  
Ronan groaned and instead pushed his hips up, the bulging head eagerly finding Adam's entrance, forcing a filthy noise out of the boy.  
  
Adam gasped and then smirked slowly. Ronan knew that smirk, and he knew what it meant. Adam had just had an idea that was either incredible, or disastrous. His question was answered as Adam seated himself fully on his cock, not pausing until he was stuffed full, moaning obscenely.

They’d done it so many times before. Usually, it was Adam who would top- Adam who would manhandle Ronan and fuck him dizzy. Occasionally Ronan would take the lead, making the boy squeal like a stuck pig. Parrish was a needy and possessive bottom. Intoxicated, however, he was like a whore.  
  
The feeling of Adam’s tight hole was almost enough to push him over. Almost. His cock stiffened, Adam feeling the slick warmth of pre-come, and Ronan arched his back grabbing the boy’s hips.  
  
"Godddd..."  
  
Adam seemed happy to sit there, enjoying the stretch and the feeling of fullness as he bit ravenously at Ronan's neck, making sure everyone would know what they did the next day.  
  
"Ride me..."  
  
Adam moaned and then lifted his hips slow, the friction making him gasp and make small, slutty noises. He lowered himself down just a slowly, before repeating the action and dropping his head to Ronan's shoulder. Ronan thrust into his boyfriend, giving a weak grunt at the same time. His hand dragged down Adam's back, leaving marks.  
  
"Fuck, Ronan-"  
  
Adam started to move faster, until he was fucking himself down eagerly. Ronan seemed out of energy, panting and letting Adam do all the work, his grip just tightening on his boyfriend's skin.  One of his hands moved away to grab Adam's cock, holding it firmly and in place. Adam was working himself up to the edge, making fucked out little noises as he rode him.  
  
"Parrish..."  
  
Ronan tilted his head, panting, red in the face. He gave another few weak thrusts, one surprisingly managing to hit Adam's prostate, Adam yelped and bucked, fucking up into Ronan's hand. "Finish in me, please... fuck, please!"  
  
"Can't... mm, Adam, Adam..."  
  
His name sounded golden on the other boy's tongue before a throaty grunt came from him, and Adam felt the cock inside him stiffen. His cock was tugged once, with a whisper of an order from Lynch; "Come."  
  
Adam felt his cock throb and then he was coming, crying out against Ronan's skin and pushing his ass down, clenching on Ronan's cock. He only tried to buck faster as he spilled himself over the boy, Ronan feeling the tight walls around him only get tighter. As Adam was still whining, squirming, and digging his teeth into Ronan’s neck he continued to ride him, pulling all the way out until only the tip remained before slamming back down. Ronan was breathless. Adam had never done _that_ before. He felt the rough and abrasive grip around him and felt himself starting to come, as if Adam was tugging it out of him. Ronan panted, whimpered, his come soaked hands gripped Adam’s hips desperately as he came inside him, come leaking and spilling out of his ass. 

Ronan pressed a kiss to Adam's cheek, both of them panting desperately. Adam sighed and put his hands to Ronan's chest. The older leaned back and sighed, chuckling weakly as he ran a hand through Adam's fringe. God, did he love that boy.


End file.
